


Being Without Water

by bonniewrites



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, and sexual content, but I decided to move it here too, i dunno, this was on ff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonniewrites/pseuds/bonniewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is visiting his parents in America and the two find an interesting way to keep in touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Without Water

Makoto Tachibana returned to his bedroom with a water bottle and his laptop in hand, making sure to lock the door behind him.

“Did you place the towel on the floor?” Came a familiar voice. Makoto readjusted his laptop on his bed and the face on the screen was of one Haruka Nanase.  
“Yes I did.” He gave his signature smile as he took off his shirt. “Is this a good angle?” He asked as he moved back and kept himself up with his arms behind him.

Haru simply nodded. “When will your family be home?”

“Not until later. They went to the mall.”

“That’s good. Show me the water bottle.” The brunet brought the bottle up to the screen. “Touch yourself with it.”

“Like this?” Makoto asked timidly as he placed the cold plastic against his neck; a shiver running down his spine at the sensation.

“Rub it all around you. Act like it’s my hands touching you.” The olive-haired male closed his eyes and did his best with the task. He moved the bottle from his neck to his cheek over his face and took the same path down, a slight whine escaping his lips. The cool, wet bottle being a stark contrast to his quickly heating skin.

“W-where do you want to touch me, H-Haru-chan?” His voice was whimpering He couldn’t help it! The bottle reminded him of Haruka’s icy touch whenever he comes out of the water.

Haru’s next words gave Makoto a bigger chill than any amount of cold water. “I want to touch you _everywhere_.” His voice was a lustful whisper as he enunciated the final word and the emerald-eyed teen could feel himself grow hard under his gym shorts. He moved the bottle down his chest and torso as felt his supporting arm begin to waver.

“H-Haru…” His whines were becoming more frequent as the bottle moved past his belly button grazing his member and going down his inner thigh.

“Are you hard, Makoto?” He could hear the flirtatious undertone in his lover’s voice. All the teen could do was feverishly nod his head. “Good. Lean on the dresser and pull down your pants.”

Makoto readjusted the laptop’s screen once more and slid on the wood floor with the towel until his back was resting on the piece of furniture, giving his quivering arm a break. He slid his shorts down his legs and off his body, tossing them aside.

“The boxers too.” The voice on the other of the screen demanded softly.

“I-if I have to take them off, then I want Haru-chan to take off his shirt and shorts too.” Makoto retorted. He felt way too vulnerable and as much as he needed to give himself some sort of release, he didn’t want to be the only naked one here. The raven-haired guy contemplated this for a moment before disappearing from the screen.

“Not fair, Haru-chan! I want to see.” Makoto complained. “I want Haru to strip for me.” He could feel his face redden because of what he said but it was in the heat of the moment!

The screen was moved and it was now facing a standing Haruka. He gave a coy smile, making Makoto blush harder in the process and grabbed at the hem of his shirt. He began to slowly remove it. He stopped once when the shirt was above his belly button, again when it was revealing his fully-toned abs, and finally took it completely off. Makoto all the while was running his hand over the same parts on his own body, imagining it was actually Haru’s god-like form. When the raven-haired male removed his shirt, he did his signature hair flip piercing the screen with his glowing ocean-blue eyes and the olive-haired teen could feel himself stiffen even more and his boxers get wet with precum. Damn. Why was he so suave?

Makoto began to slowly lower his boxers until they reached around his knees. While Haruka jokingly pulled down both his shorts and boxers, revealing the nice curve of his bum, Makoto was staring to rub himself. Pressing his thumb to the tip of his cock and wishing it was Haru’s hand. Haruka shimmied out of his cargo shorts and oh god, he was wearing Makoto’s underwear!

“You’re such a tease, H-Haru-chan.” The olive-haired teen breathed out; he’d begun to pump himself a couple of times, not being able to resist the urge with the sight in front of him.

“You’ve already started all of the fun.” Haruka stated as he sat in front of the computer once more.

“T-tell me what would do if you were here.” Makoto closed his eyes once more to feel the full sensation of Haru’s voice.

“I would kiss you until you were breathless.” Haruka cooed.

“Mmhmm. Wha-what else?” His voice was losing itself to the moans and groans and mewls that escaped his lips as he continued to play with himself.

“I would play with your nipples because I know how much you like that, first the left and then the right. And I’d work my tongue down your body, kissing each one of your abs.” Makoto’s hand unconsciously followed the motions while his other one continued to work, the precum making his hand move faster as it slid over the lubricated skin.

“A-and?”

“My hand would grip the base of your cock until you were whimpering under me. I’d run my tongue up and down it until I finally decide to take you in my mouth. You’d be hot and I’d make you feel so good until you couldn’t even speak; the only thing that would come out of your mouth would be my name.

“Mmm, Haru…” Makoto could feel himself reaching his peak. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on.

“Yes, just like that. I’d grip your thighs and keep sucking you off. I love the face you make when I’m pleasuring you. It’s fucking sexy. You’re so fucking sexy, Makoto. Do you wish I was there with you, Makoto? Do you wish your hand was my mouth? Do you want to pull my hair as you buck into me?

Makoto tried to reply, but he couldn’t do anything more than repeat his lover's name in a mantra, his voice continued to fill both rooms.

“Would you come in my mouth or my face? Maybe you’d come on your stomach and I’d lick it off you.” Haruka began to moan Makoto’s name.

“M-Makoto! Come for me, Makoto!” The olive-haired was driven over the edge as he felt himself orgasm.

“Haruuu!” The jolt passed through his entire body and he continued to pump himself until his cum was on his abs, thighs, and hand. The single word that kept stuttering out of his mouth was Haru. He felt so tired after it was all over. He wiped himself with the towel that had also been stained. Once he pulled up his boxers, he crawled over to his laptop. He was still breathless, waiting until his heartbeat started following its normal rhythm. He felt really happy and he wanted to thank Haruka for such a nice experience.

He was about to speak when Haru’s phone went off.

“Give me a second.” The sapphire-eyed teen lifted a single finger as he grabbed his phone.

“Hello?” The person on the phone was talking for a while, Makoto trying his best to hear what they were saying but failed. When they finished speaking, Haru covered the receiver and faced Makoto once again. “You can go take a shower if you want.” His voice was again in its neutral tone and the olive-haired male felt despondent because his friend was acting cold even after they shared such an intimate moment. He placed his expected smile on his face and ended the video chat.

Makoto stood up, shoulders slumped, and grabbed some clean clothes. He shuffled his way over to the bathroom and quickly showered before stepping into the bath. He played around with the killer whale bath toy Haruka got him for his birthday. Why was he feeling like this? He’s the one who suggested they fool around over video chat. It took him five days to build up the courage to ask since they’d only talked over the phone since Haru went to visit his family. He’d just really missed him and thought it would be lame to just suggest regular video chat, so he went a little more risky. Why was he feeling jealous that Haruka had taken a call like he hadn’t just finished helping Makoto jerk himself off? Who was on the other line anyway? Could Haru make friends so easily when he wasn’t around trying to be the sole possessor of the raven-haired teen’s attention?

As he sat in the bath, he understood why Haru liked them so much. In here it was just the water and him although he’d prefer having his partner next to him. He shook his head, needing to remove Haruka from his mind, but it was difficult when all his thoughts were filled with him. He felt pathetic as he stood from the bath, dressed himself, and made his way to his room. He fell onto his bed and heard faint buzzing in the distance. His phone was ringing. By the time he picked it up from his desk, it had already stopped. When he looked at his log, he saw that he had twenty missed calls from Haru. Soon after, it rang again and he waited for two rings before answering.

“Hello.” He spoke calmly.

“Get on video chat.” That was all that was said before he heard the dial tone.

Makoto was confused as he opened his laptop and clicked on Haruka’s username “killerwhale-lover (Haru)”. He blushed when he remembered that they had matching names, his own being “dolphin-lover (Makoto)”.

In front of him again was Haru with a frown on his face.

“What’s up?” He asked as he shook his hair in the towel once more.

“Where were you?” Haruka’s voice sounded a bit impatient.

“I was taking a shower; that’s what _you_ suggested for me, remember?” He snapped, to the surprise of himself and his friend.

“I didn’t want to keep you waiting while I talked to my mom.” Haru explained. Makoto could feel his cheeks darken. He was talking to his _mom._ He was getting jealous over Haru’s mom? He felt so low at that moment. He wanted to hide under his covers and never come out.

“What do you need?” He spoke as he covered his red face with his hands.

Haru wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was already sure he knew and he couldn’t help but smile internally and his best friend’s embarrassment. Makoto really was cute when he was jealous.

“It turns out I'm coming home early. My parents have some business out of town and think it's no use for me to be home all by myself so I'm on an early plane back to Japan tomorrow."  Even through his normally calm tone, Makoto can hear the excitement behind Haru's words, which made his insides churn with such happiness but then an idea popped into his head that made him give his boyfriend a small pout.

"If you knew you'd be coming back early, why did you still have me do this over video chat?" He asked honestly confused. He'd much prefer to have Haru physically, even if it meant having to wait a bit more.

At the question, Haru's face bloomed a pretty pink, and knowing that Makoto could see his face, even through his low resolution Web cam, made him turn away out of habit.  "...I got impatient." 

Makoto let out a good-natured laugh out and it made Haru cover up the screen with his hand in fear that Makoto may see anymore of his "lame" expressions.

"I'll call you tomorrow before I board the plane." He says though Makoto can still only see a blank screen.

"And you'll give me the rest of the details so I can meet you at the airport. I'm sure dad the twins would be happy to tag along and then you can come over for dinner! Mom can even make your favorites!" Makoto's mind was running with all of the things that they'd get to do once Haru came back to Japan. His expression lost its cheerfulness as a smirk replaced his smile, playful glint pointed a tv Haru, who had finally dropped his hand. "And we can have _dessert_ at your house."

Haru's face became just as challenging before speaking once more.  I'll make sure you keep your word." And Makoto only laughed in response to their own antics before wishing him a good night and an always. "I love you Haru-chan~"

Haru grumbled out a customary, "drop the chan" before telling Makoto he loved him too and signing off.

Makoto grabbed his closest pillow, squeezing it as he rolled around in excitement. "He'd definitely make sure they continued where they'd finished off tonight.  He couldn’t wait!

  



End file.
